


Something Sweet

by thescarletphoenixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletphoenixx/pseuds/thescarletphoenixx
Summary: For Harry & Wanda’s first Halloween together, he does something special for her.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Out of the Ashes, Something Wicked Fic Exchange 2020





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beatlechicksteph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/gifts).



> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction’s Something Wicked 2020 Halloween fic exchange. 
> 
> Prompt X06: A first Halloween between a new couple.
> 
> In the notes, my prompter asked for the fluffiest fluff, and I am here to deliver. :P
> 
> I did not have time to get this beta-read, so any mistakes you find are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Warner Brothers, J.K. Rowling, and/or Marvel Studios. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.  
> *My works and ideas are not to be copied or otherwise used without my explicit permission.*

It was Halloween night and Harry found himself in his own kitchen, making caramel apples with his children. Caramel apples were his new girlfriend’s favorite fall treat. His children had come to like her very much, and the four of them were hard at work trying to get them finished before the kids went out trick-or-treating with their friends. Harry had never expected to find himself in this position, he’d thought he and Ginny would be together forever, but then “the snap” had happened, and Harry was somehow gone for 5 years, during which time Ginny had had to learn how to live a life without him, and eventually do what was best for their children. She’d remarried 6 months before The Avengers, with help from Hermione and her brilliant mind, had brought everyone back. 

It was a difficult thing to have to adjust to. For everyone who had disappeared when Thanos snapped his fingers, it did not feel like 5 years had passed. For them, it was no more than the blink of an eye. Upon their return, these individuals found themselves in very strange and emotional situations. Many had families, who had painfully laid their loved ones’ memories to rest after a few years, and tried to move on with their lives. Harry had struggled to come to terms with what had happened, although he could not fault Ginny for doing what she thought was best for their family.

This was how Harry had found himself attending a support group for enhanced and magical individuals who were among “the returned,” as the rest of the world called them. The group was led by Sam Wilson, who had experience working with fellow military veterans returning home from war zones, trying to adjust to life outside of combat. Harry found that he rather liked Sam, he was a kind-hearted individual with a moral compass, and he had a keen sense of humour as well. It was at this support group that Harry had met Wanda. 

They shared quite a bit in common, each having suffered substantial losses, in addition to the burden of being snapped out of existence and then returned to a different world than they left. Harry never got the chance to really know the parents that he lost, and Wanda struggled some days to remember the sound of her parents’ voices, having lost them at a young age as well. They went out for coffee one evening after the group had dispersed, and talked for well over an hour, their conversation flowing easily. This became their after-meeting tradition, and eventually, their friendship blossomed into a romance. 

Harry had been nervous about introducing Wanda to his children, and to Ginny. When the time came though, he wondered what he’d been so worried about. The children adored her, and Ginny liked her as well. Harry and Ginny had maintained a good co-parenting relationship, and it meant a lot to him that she was so welcoming to Wanda, who he cared a great deal about. 

“Dad, how long until the apples are ready?”

The sound of his daughter’s voice drew Harry from his thoughts. Like Wanda, Lily loved caramel apples, and he knew that her next question was going to be whether or not she could have one before they went trick-or-treating. He smiled at her.

“Soon, Lily.”

No sooner had he spoken it, than he heard the sound of the front door opening and Wanda’s voice echoing a greeting. Lily and Albus took off to welcome her. Harry sighed, and with a wave of his wand, the dishes began washing themselves, and the warm caramel cooled in record time. Lily would get her apple after all. 

“Look what we made for you,” Albus was saying, as he and Lily led Wanda into the nearly-clean kitchen. 

“Oh! Caramel apples; my favorite!” Wanda’s soft grey eyes lit up, which in turn brought smiles to the children’s faces, proud of their handiwork. 

“We made them especially for you,” said Lily.

“And for Lils too,” said James with a laugh.

Wanda smiled down at Lily and squeezed her hand. 

The youngest Potter was delighted to find that the apples were ready to eat. She grinned at her dad, knowing that he’d seen to that. She insisted that they enjoy their treats before she and her brothers changed into their costumes, so that is exactly what they all did. Lily, whose eyes were always bigger than her stomach, finished nearly half of hers before having to stop. She begged her dad to use his “fresh spell,” so that her apple would not turn brown in the refrigerator, and scurried off with her brothers to put on their costumes. 

“It was very sweet of you and the kids to make these,” Wanda said, coming over to put her arms around Harry.

He hugged her in return, and pressed a kiss to her temple. “As Lily says, it isn’t Halloween without caramel apples,” he said.

“Ah well, she’s right.” Wanda grinned, and hugged him closer.

They stood there like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the quiet and the feel of being in each other’s arms, until the sound of feet on the stairs told them that the children were dressed and ready for the occasion. Finishing touches were made, photos were taken, and James was reminded to keep an eye on his little brother and sister. The three of them ran across the yard to meet their group of friends, ready to fill their empty trick-or-treat bags. 

As for Harry and Wanda, they turned on the porch light and set a bowl of candy out. They put a pot on for tea, retreated to the couch with a few warm, cozy blankets, and settled in for their own version of a perfect Halloween night. 


End file.
